Jasmine Pearl
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Winnie Black Morrello is living as a human, but physically she's still one quarter vampire, and when she starts feeling lightheaded, she doesn't dare trust any doctor who doesn't know her heritage.
1. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Dr John Uley are not to be regarded as authoritative.

Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: I had originally intended "Choices" to be my last Twilight story (chronologically); I liked the final scene as a series ending (though I don't think the writing did justice to the picture in my mind!). But then I started thinking about Winnie's children, and I couldn't resist! Oh, well; I like my current last story (which I'll be posting after this one) as an ending, too. Barbie**

 **Chapter One: Thanksgiving**

 _November 2047_

 _Carl three, Esme Renée six months_

 **Winnie**

I fastened Esme Renée into her car seat and straightened slowly, clinging to the door as I fought off a wave of lightheadedness. I had been feeling lightheaded since yesterday morning, and it seemed to be getting worse.

Getting into the front seat, I reclined it slightly and leaned back, closing my eyes.

I felt Justin's eyes on me as he got into the driver's seat. "Are you feeling all right, Winnie?"

"Yes…just tired."

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"Yes. I'll sleep on the way up; I'll be fine."

It wasn't that I wanted to deceive Justin. But I knew if he knew how I felt, he would insist on staying home, and I _needed_ to go to La Push. I still wasn't fully comfortable trusting myself to the care of a doctor who didn't know what I was; didn't have access to Uncle Carlisle's research on vampire-human hybrids. With some misgivings, I had gone to a normal human doctor for routine physicals and my prenatal checkups. But I knew if he found anything wrong, I would insist on seeing John Uley for a second opinion.

For a three-year-old, Carl did amazingly well on long car trips. He babbled constantly, sometimes directing his remarks to Justin or me, but mostly beginning them, "Look, Renée…" His mission in life seemed to be to show his baby sister everything.

Esme Renée gurgled and laughed in response to her brother's chatter; already I was sure she adored him.

I really did fall asleep, or almost; I was roused by the touch of Justin's hand on mine. "Winnie? We're here."

"Oh…" I sat up slowly, glancing across the street as I got out of the car. To my relief, John's dark blue SUV was parked beside the curb. If we hadn't been coming anyway, I probably would have called him today.

I moved to get Esme Renée out of her car seat as Justin unbuckled Carl and helped him down. Carl ran ahead while Justin waited for me to make my way to his side.

In the flurry of greeting, I willingly handed Esme Renée into the first pair of arms that reached for her. If I fainted, which was feeling increasingly likely, I didn't want to do it holding the baby.

My murmured question about John Uley brought a laughing response that he was hanging around the dining room. I thought vaguely that it wasn't Uncle Seth; he wasn't a werewolf, so why were they teasing about him wanting dinner?

I found him standing at the big picture window, his hands tucked in his back pockets. "John?"

He turned toward me as I made my way to his side. "Hello, Winnie." He frowned as I got closer. "Winnie, are you feeling all right?"

I reached to grip his arm. "No. My head…it's… John!"

"Winnie!" His voice was the last thing I heard as blackness washed over me.

 **oOo**

I woke lying on a sofa, John's concerned face bending over me. His fingers were pressed to my pulse, his stethoscope draped around his neck. Justin hovered anxiously in the background. "She's coming around," John said quietly. "Winnie, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I breathed. I swallowed hard, clutching desperately at his hand. "John — I'm going to be sick!"

"Justin, hand me that wastebasket," John ordered in a low voice. He pulled me to lean over it, holding my head as I retched violently and vomited into the papers the wastebasket held.

"Easy, Winnie," John soothed as my stomach clenched again, giving back everything it held. "Just take it easy. Are you done?"

I nodded breathlessly, and John eased me back down. "Justin, put this outside and bring a glass of water." He picked up a damp washcloth that was lying on the end table and gently sponged my face.

"Here," Justin said, hurrying back into the room with the glass of water.

"Thanks. Here, Winnie; just sip."

"What's wrong with her, Uley?" Justin demanded.

"Take it easy; give me a chance to check her over. Winnie, before you fainted, you were telling me that you felt…?"

"Lightheaded."

"How long had you been feeling that way?"

"Since yesterday morning…it was getting worse."

"You told me you felt 'fine,' Winnie!" Justin growled.

Tears stung my eyes. "I had to — I had to see John!"

"We have doctors in Port Angeles, Winnie," Justin said almost harshly.

"Justin, calm down or leave the room," John ordered quietly. "Upsetting her now isn't helping."

Justin bit his lip and turned away.

"How are you feeling now, Winnie?"

I swallowed. "Thirsty," I whispered.

He reached for the glass of water he had set on the end table, but I shook my head, desperate to make him understand. "No, John, I'm _thirsty_."

Understanding kindled in his eyes. "Ah. Am I in any danger, Winnie?" He had dropped his voice; Justin couldn't possibly have heard.

"No," I whispered. I didn't think the level of thirst was even as strong as what my vampire relatives lived with every day, but it was more than I was used to feeling.

"Are you still feeling lightheaded?"

"Um." I sat up cautiously, John's hand at my arm. "Yes…a little." I lay back down, and John turned to get something from his bag.

"I think she's anemic," he explained quietly. "I'm giving her an iron supplement for now; I want her in the clinic first thing tomorrow for a full medical workup." We were planning to stay the night here; Justin preferred not making the hour-long drive twice in one day.

Justin crossed his arms, his eyes cold. "Thanks, Uley, but I think we'll head home tonight and see a doctor in Port Angeles tomorrow."

I whimpered softly, and John laid his fingers reassuringly over mine. "I'm fully capable, Justin…Indian or not."

Justin flushed. "It isn't that. But this little clinic doesn't compare to a state-of-the-art hospital."

"I have full hospital privileges in Forks and Port Angeles, if she needs it. Besides, you don't even know for sure that you could get her seen tomorrow…not unless you take her to the emergency room. It's far simpler — and more restful for her — just to let me check her at the clinic tomorrow."

Justin sighed. "Is that what you want, Winnie?"

I nodded.

"All right. We'll do it your way."

There was a light tap on the door, and John went to open it. Aunt Mandy stood there, my son in her arms. "Is she awake?" she asked quietly. "Carl's asking for her."

"Yes; come in." John hadn't smelled what I could; blood.

Aunt Mandy set Carl down, and he ran toward me. "Mommy, I scrapeted my knee. Kiss it an' make it better!"

I blinked; faster than I had thought humanly possible, John was standing between me and Carl. He reached to pick my little son up. "Mommy can't kiss your knee right now, Carl. Why don't you let Uncle John put a nice bandage on it for you?"

" _Then_ Mommy kiss it?" Carl asked anxiously.

John glanced at me. "We'll see." Turning, he carried Carl out of the room.

Of course, I wouldn't have hurt my son…I _wouldn't_. But I appreciated John's caution; his unwillingness to let an admittedly thirsty quarter-vampire kiss a bleeding wound. _So much for choosing humanity,_ I thought vaguely. I could ignore my heritage, try to deny it…but it was still there.

 **oOo**

Neither John nor Justin wanted to let me join the family around the big dining room table. But I was so disappointed that John compromised, having Uncle Seth carry me down to the sofa they pushed into the doorway. John brought me a plate of carefully selected food, and I frowned at it. "No turkey?"

John shook his head. "Sorry, Winnie; I don't think you'd better."

"John, I've been looking forward to a turkey dinner for a week," I begged. "Just a little piece?"

"Winnie, you were quite violently sick. I realize it was likely a reaction to having fainted, but I still don't want to risk having you eat anything too heavy. You can have leftover turkey heated up tomorrow."

"Right. Like there's going to be any leftovers with Uncle Seth around."

Aunt Mandy jumped up. "I'll put some aside for you right now, Winnie. Seth, don't you dare come down at midnight and make a sandwich of it!"

Uncle Seth laughed, and I smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Mandy." She really was my actual aunt; Dad's younger sister — though by now she looked older than he did. But we children of the wolves referred to most of the pack members and their mates as uncle and aunt anyway.

John kept an eye on me as he ate, making sure I wasn't pushing myself too much. He allowed me only a small sliver of apple pie for dessert, though I insisted my stomach felt fine; I was actually hungry. "Take it easy for today," was all he would say.

Before leaving that evening, he brought his supplies in and drew a sample of my blood. "I'll drop it by the lab in Forks; I should have the results by the time you come in tomorrow." He hesitated a second before putting the needle in my arm. "Maybe you should hold your breath a minute, Winnie…"

"I'm fine." But I breathed through my mouth, and stared fascinated at the vial of red blood, swallowing a sudden pool of liquid in my mouth. John quickly secreted the vial out of sight in his bag.

"Winnie. Whatever you do, don't bite yourself. At any time tonight, if you feel the thirst is getting to be more than you can stand, call me and I'll find a way to get you some blood…maybe Uncle Seth would be willing to donate." His eyes twinkled.

I smiled slightly. Getting Uncle Seth to donate would be the easy part; it would be keeping what we were doing from Justin that would be more difficult. But I was sure John would find a way if he had to. "I'll be all right," I insisted.

"Well, I'll be getting this to the lab, then, and see you in the morning."

"Nine o'clock, right?" Justin confirmed.

"Yes. Take care, Winnie. Good night!"

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 **A/N: See my profile for the explanation of Aunt Mandy's relationship to Jacob. John Uley is Sam Uley's son; I tell a little of his story in "Veterinarian." Barbie.**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. La Push Family Clinic

**Chapter Two: La Push Family Clinic**

Justin hovered over me as I got ready the next morning, afraid to leave me alone in case I fainted again. Leaving Carl and Esme Renée with Aunt Mandy, we drove to the La Push Family Clinic.

Marjorie was expecting us, and stood up as we entered the waiting room. "Good morning, Winnie. You can come right on into the exam room; Dr Uley will be there in a few minutes."

Justin moved to follow us, but Marjorie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr Morrello; Dr Uley wants to conduct the exam privately."

Justin bit his lip, but turned to pace in front of the waiting room window.

In the exam room, Marjorie helped me change into a hospital gown and took my temperature…John really _was_ giving me a _full_ medical workup. Half seriously, I thought that he wasn't taking chances with the alpha wolf's daughter.

Marjorie patted my arm. "You just wait here, Winnie; Dr Uley will be here in a minute."

I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes. I heard John greet Justin in the waiting room, and then he came in, still studying a printout of the blood tests he had ordered. "Well, you're definitely anemic," he murmured. He looked up, smiling at me as he pulled the door shut behind him. "How are you feeling this morning, Winnie?"

"All right, I guess."

"Still lightheaded?"

"A little…it comes and goes."

"And the thirst?"

I swallowed. "Still there," I whispered.

For the next hour or so I submitted to being examined and grilled thoroughly. But I didn't really mind; I was actually more comfortable with John than the female obstetrician Justin had found when I was pregnant with Carl and Esme Renée. Maybe it was partly because I was used to Uncle Carlisle, but women just didn't feel like doctors to me.

Finally John wrote something on my chart, then studied his notes for a minute before looking up. "Winnie, is it possible that you're pregnant?"

I flushed. "I haven't gotten my period back since Esme Renée was born…I told you that."

"And your mother's never had a period at all," he countered. "That isn't what I asked, Winnie."

I blushed still redder as I realized what he was actually asking. "Yes…it's possible."

"All right…a pregnancy test will just take a few minutes."

I waited nervously for him to tell me the results. Pregnant. I hadn't even considered that. Of course, I had been pregnant before…but not with these symptoms. I dreaded the thought of what it could mean.

When John turned back, it was with a smile. "Positive. You're about a month along, I'd say…Winnie?"

I was gripping the edge of the examining table, staring at him in frozen horror. "But I'm craving blood…it's going to be like when Momma was born…" Spots danced before my eyes as I began to hyperventilate.

"Winnie!" John's voice echoed as from a long distance, and I felt the warm pressure of his hand on my arm. "Breathe with me, Winnie. In…and out. In…and out."

Slowly my breathing returned to normal, and I was able to focus on his concerned face. He shook his head. "I could use that uncle of yours…which is the one who can control emotions?"

I smiled slightly. "Uncle Jasper."

He nodded and smiled. "That's right."

"John…"

"Winnie, you're not craving blood."

I stared at him. "John, I _am_ thirsty!"

"I realize that; I mean you're not craving blood in the sense that the baby needs it. You're anemic — which happens sometimes during pregnancy — and your vampire traits are interpreting the need for iron as thirst."

I relaxed slightly; his explanation seemed to make sense.

"I'm going to start you on iron supplements…if that doesn't help we'll try blood transfusions before resorting to more…drastic measures." He knew it wasn't simply to hide what I was from Justin that I hadn't asked him to get blood for me; as appealing as blood was just now, I didn't _want_ it to be. I _wanted_ to be disgusted at the thought of drinking it. In a way I was; part of me was disgusted at the very fact that it seemed so appealing.

"What if you're wrong, John?" I whispered. "What if this baby is a-a throwback to my vampire ancestry?"

"Then I make one phone call, and the world's only vampire physician will be here in twenty-four hours or less," John said quietly.

I stared at him. "But — Dad said I could never see any of them again!"

John shook his head. "I've spoken with Jacob about that; he won't enforce it to the point of keeping your Uncle Carlisle from you if I feel I'm out of my depth. But remember, Winnie, at the very least, as a quarter vampire, you're stronger than Bella was. And even if this baby does exhibit more vampire traits than Carl or Esme Renée, I really doubt a one-eighth vampire will be as strong or as thirsty as a half vampire."

All John's logic made sense; maybe I was just too emotional to think about this clearly. Maybe I _did_ need Uncle Jasper.

"Unless you have more questions for me now, Winnie, I'm going to call Justin in to talk about how I'd like to treat this."

I nodded quietly, and John stepped out for a moment. When he returned, Justin followed him into the room and hurried to my side; I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Uley, what's wrong with my wife?" Justin demanded. He wasn't really prejudiced against John as an Indian; if it came to that he knew _I_ was half Quileute. But he knew John and I weren't really cousins; our easy familiarity made him vaguely uneasy. He couldn't realize what a connection to my past John was; for some reason even more so than Uncle Seth. Maybe in John I saw both my father _and_ Uncle Carlisle.

John smiled. "Actually, congratulations are in order; she's pregnant."

Justin's mouth dropped. " _Pregnant_? But — Renée isn't even a year old!"

John's mouth twitched. "It's possible for a woman to become pregnant sooner than you might expect after the birth of a child; I've heard of siblings born only ten months apart."

"But she fainted — you can't tell me that's normal, Uley!"

John sighed. "She is anemic," he admitted. "I'm starting her on an iron supplement, and I'd like to keep her here in La Push for at least a week so I can monitor her response."

"A week…I have important cases I'm working on, Uley; I can't stay here a whole week."

"I realize that; my idea was for Winnie and the children to stay with Seth and Mandy; you can come back for them at the end of the week."

"No," Justin said quietly. "It's nothing personal, Uley; I realize you're fully capable as a doctor. But with all due respect, there are equally capable doctors in Port Angeles. I don't see the sense in keeping Winnie here when it's more convenient for her to go back to her obstetrician in Port Angeles."

John's calm expression never changed; he had picked up more than just medicine doing his internship under Uncle Carlisle.

"More convenient from one angle, maybe," he admitted. "But a doctor in Port Angeles would probably want her hospitalized for observation, which would mean finding childcare for Carl and Esme Renée. Here, she'd be more comfortable with Seth and Mandy, with Mandy as a built-in babysitter for the children." He flipped a page of his notes, making a show of studying them. "I also believe there may be genetic issues at play here; I'm more familiar with them and would be better equipped to handle them." He left Justin to assume that the "genetic issues" were from my Quileute side.

He didn't mention the higher costs of going to a doctor in Port Angeles, knowing that to hint we couldn't afford it would be an almost sure way of making Justin put his foot down. For that reason, John probably was going to charge the typical fee for his services.

Justin sighed. "You want to stay here, don't you, Winnie?"

"Yes," I admitted in a whisper.

He sighed again. "All right. I'll stay with you until Sunday afternoon…you're sure Seth and Mandy won't mind, Uley?"

John grinned. "Mind? Mandy dotes on those children like they were her grandchildren. Winnie, I'll bring you in for an ultrasound later in the week, but for now you can get dressed and go on back to the Clearwaters'. Come on, Justin; let's give her some privacy."

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. Sick

**Chapter Three: Sick**

As John had predicted, Aunt Mandy was more than happy to have me stay, assuring Justin over and over that it was no imposition. I hadn't brought clothes for more than a couple days, but my cousin Jenny was about my size, and some of her things were still in her old room. Aunt Mandy brought down old baby clothes from the attic for Esme Renée, and called John's sister Sarah about borrowing some of her son's clothes for Carl.

"Winnie, I'm sorry for bringing Carl in with his knee scraped," she apologized quietly after Justin had left Sunday night. "It never even entered my mind that it might be…a problem."

"It usually isn't," I assured her. "And even now, I _think_ it would be all right."

"Well, be that as it may, John warned me to bandage any cuts or scrapes Carl gets before bringing him to you."

I smiled slightly, not sure whether to be insulted at his lack of faith in my control, or grateful for his caution. "Thank you."

Aunt Mandy patted my arm. "I'll let you get to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, Aunt Mandy."

John dropped by every evening to ask about my thirst and lightheadedness, and do a quick check of my pulse and other basic indicators. On Wednesday he took me in for an ultrasound, and reminded me that the fact that he could see the baby was one more proof that it wasn't exhibiting vampiric tendencies.

On Friday he drew another sample of my blood; when Justin took me in to the clinic on Saturday, John had the test results and was able to tell us that the iron supplements had been sufficient to resolve my anemia. He gave his permission for Justin to take me home, asking that he bring me back each weekend for a checkup. Justin didn't even bother to argue this time.

I hadn't felt sick at all, except for my first reaction from having fainted. But now, the second week after returning home, I woke up one morning and barely made it to the bathroom in time, violently expelling the contents of my stomach even as I fell to my knees in front of the toilet.

For a moment afterward I leaned over the toilet, clutching the sides of the bowl as I panted to catch my breath. Then I pushed myself slowly to my feet and moved cautiously to the kitchen, where I had left my cell phone beside my purse.

I had just picked it up when I had to turn and dash back. It was dry heaves this time; there was nothing left in my stomach to come up.

Sitting slumped on the floor, tears running down my face, I scrolled through the numbers and selected John's.

He answered on the third ring. "Winnie? What's the problem?"

I gulped back a sob. "John…I just got sick — it's just like with Momma!" I choked on a sob and leaned over the toilet again, retching.

"Shh…Easy, Winnie; easy. Just breathe slow and deep; you're going to be fine."

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my wrist and leaned my head against the cool tile wall. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Not at all. Tell me, Winnie, are you feeling thirsty?"

I swallowed, testing my throat. It was raw and burning from the vomit, but there wasn't the longing for blood. "No."

"Then I would say you're just suffering from morning sickness; nothing to do with the baby being part vampire."

"But I wasn't sick with Carl or Esme Renée!" I protested.

"It happens like that sometimes. Try eating a couple dry crackers, and call me back if you can't keep water down for a period of three hours or more, or if you still can't hold solid food down by this evening. Not because that will indicate anything to do with vampire genes, but because it might mean putting you on intravenous fluids. Where is Justin, by the way?"

I closed my eyes. "Seattle; he left before I woke up this morning."

John gave a short sigh of impatience; though human himself, he had been raised among werewolves with their imprints and couldn't fathom going that far from a pregnant wife.

"Winnie, I realize you have a baby and a preschooler to look after, but try to take it easy. Let unnecessary housework go; if Justin complains about an unmade bed, you can tell him it's doctor's orders."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, John."

"Anytime, Winnie. And don't hesitate to call back if you aren't feeling better in a couple hours."

I groaned softly. _A couple hours of this…_

"Winnie? Are you going to be all right on your own there, or do you want me to ask Aunt Mandy to drive down?"

I swallowed. "No…I'm fine. I think the worst might be over for this morning."

"Good. Call if you start feeling bad again."

"All right. Goodbye, John."

I closed the phone and sat resting my head against the wall for another minute before Esme Renée's cry made me get cautiously to my feet.

Changing Esme Renée's diaper nearly got me again, but I swallowed hard and managed to get through without being sick.

I fixed a bottle for her, but let Carl make do with cold cereal and milk. And given John's permission to let the housework go, I decided it wouldn't kill them to stay in their pajamas.

When Carl had finished his breakfast, I spread a blanket on the living room floor and sat Esme Renée on it, then asked Carl to keep his sister entertained "while Mommy lies down for a while."

Carl dragged out his wagon of wooden blocks, building towers and laughing with Esme Renée as she knocked them down. ***** I let my eyes drift half closed; I would hear if anything happened, and Carl was better than some mothers about not letting Esme Renée put things in her mouth.

When I heard Esme Renée begin fussing softly, I opened my eyes. A glance at the clock told me it was her naptime; I would have to cuddle her to sleep. The pediatrician said I was spoiling her, but I didn't think there was any such thing as holding a baby too much.

Before I could move, Carl squatted in front of his sister. "You tired, Renée? Lie down." He pushed her with one hand, slowing her fall with the other…I had to believe some of that was his vampire traits coming out. He lay beside her, one arm over her. She blinked at him with wide eyes, but she had stopped fussing.

"Go to sleep, Renée," he crooned in a singsong voice. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep."

I watched as her eyes grew heavy and she dropped off, then smiled to see that Carl had fallen asleep as well. They looked so absolutely adorable lying there together that I eased myself cautiously up. Slipping from the room without waking them, I got my camera from the kitchen.

Esme Renée stirred a little at the flash, but neither of them woke.

Getting up hadn't brought a return of nausea, so I went to the bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes, too old for anything but lounging around the house. I undid my braid and brushed out my waist-length black curls before returning my hair to its customary heavy braid down my back.

When I came out, Carl had woken and was kneeling at the kitchen table with his coloring book. He looked up as I came into the room. "You better now, Mommy?"

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you for watching your sister for me; you were Mommy's big boy! Come on and get dressed now."

"Okay." He hopped down, holding my hand as we went up the stairs to his room.

When we came down, a glance at the clock showed me it was eleven thirty; time to fix lunch. And I actually felt as if I might be able to eat some of it.

I emptied a can of beef broth into a pot on the stove and was just adding some shell macaroni when Esme Renée woke. Her cry was more frantic than usual; it scared her when she woke up and wasn't in her crib, especially if she didn't see anyone in the room with her.

"Renée!" Carl cried, running toward the living room.

I followed and scooped my baby girl up. "Shh, baby; it's all right, precious. Mommy's here." I rocked gently, and her sobs subsided to sniffles as she buried her face in my shoulder.

I changed her clothes and fed her a jar of baby food before dishing up the soup for Carl and myself. I ate slowly and didn't take seconds even though I still felt a little hungry; better not to push it. I could have a snack this afternoon if I was still feeling all right.

I made supper a little earlier than usual, with the vague hope that eating earlier might make it easier on me tomorrow morning.

I had just put Carl to bed when the phone rang; a glance at the caller I.D. showed me John's number. "Hi, John," I said, picking it up.

"Hi, Winnie. How are you feeling?"

"All right; I ate lunch and supper with no trouble."

"Good. Just make sure you're drinking enough; you lose more fluid than you might realize when you're vomiting, and you need to keep hydrated. What time are you expecting Justin back?"

"Sometime between nine and ten."

"Well, you'll be in bed asleep by then."

I laughed. "Is that an order, Dr Uley?"

"Yes," he replied seriously. "In fact, you should go to bed as soon as we hang up."

"Hot bath first, John," I insisted. "I've been looking forward to it all day."

He chuckled. "All right…have your hot bath. But then it's off to bed with you, got it?"

I smiled. "Yes, sir."

 *** Link to illustration can be found on my profile (the links aren't working right now, but I have the address for my DeviantArt account there also, so you should be able to find the picture)**

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fit in my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Labor Pains

**Chapter Four: Labor Pains**

 _March 2048_

I tried to swallow my rising fear as I got Carl and Esme Renée ready to make the drive to La Push as soon as Justin came home.

Logically, I knew I should call John. But Justin had been upset with me for calling John instead of him that first day I felt sick. Not for calling John _first_ ; he could understand that I had wanted a medical opinion, even if he didn't know the full reason. But it had bothered him that I hadn't called him at all. He had dropped the subject when I pointed out that he never had his phone on in court anyway, but I sensed he still felt I should have called and left a voicemail.

In the end, it was John who had let him know, calling him at quarter to nine when he was on his way home.

Of course, today I should have called Justin to come home early. But he was due home soon anyway, and he had told me not to call him except in an emergency…without really defining what an emergency was. In my mind, it was always something just a little worse than whatever was happening.

I paused in fastening Carl's coat, panting until the pain eased. "There, Carl," I panted. "Now keep an eye on your sister until — Oh! There's Daddy now!"

I could distinguish the sound of Justin's car pulling into the driveway from any other passing on the street, and was waiting at the kitchen door to meet him when he came in. "Justin, leave your coat on; we need to go to La Push."

"La Push? Why? What's wrong?"

"The baby, Justin," I whispered. "I've been having labor pains for the past two hours."

Justin's eyes widened. "Are you sure it's not just that false labor?"

"I don't know…it feels real."

"Forget La Push," Justin said almost harshly. "We're going to the hospital."

I caught at his hand. "Justin, please!"

Justin exhaled sharply. "Be reasonable, Winnie! Look, I'll call John; I'm sure this time he'll back me up."

I bit my lip as Justin picked up the phone and dialed, and for once I didn't even attempt not to eavesdrop on both sides of the conversation.

"La Push Family Clinic."

"This is Justin Morrello; I need to speak to Dr Uley _right now_."

"One moment, please."

"Justin, this is John; is something wrong with Winnie?"

"Yeah; she says she's having labor pains, and she wants me to drive her all the way out there."

"Put her on." John's voice was tense, urgent.

"Winnie, Dr Uley wants to talk to you."

I clutched at the phone as Justin handed it to me. "John?"

"How long have you been having pains, Winnie?"

"About two hours."

"Are they regular?"

"About every half hour."

John sighed. "You aren't going to like what I have to say, Winnie…let me have Justin back."

I handed the phone back reluctantly, listening unashamed to John's words. "Justin, take her straight to the hospital; better yet, call an ambulance. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, Uley." Justin looked at me as he ended the call. "John wants me to call you an ambulance," he said, already dialing emergency.

He didn't know I had heard… I found myself wondering if he would have said the same thing even if John had said to drive out to La Push.

 **oOo**

An hour later, I was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several different monitors and an IV line, when I heard John's voice outside talking to the doctor who had treated me here. "The baby is fine," the other doctor was saying; "we were successful in stopping the labor. But the mother's blood pressure is sky high, and we haven't been able to get it down." I could hear the note of worry in his voice, though I was sure he didn't realize I could hear at all. John would be well aware of it, though.

The other doctor opened the door to my room, and John stepped in, turning back toward the other doctor. "Thank you; I'd like a few minutes alone with her."

"Of course, Dr Uley." His steps moved off down the hall, and John pulled the door shut behind him. He turned toward the heart monitor, watching with one eyebrow raised as my heartbeat slowed and steadied at the reassurance of his presence.

He shook his head, crossing the room to my side. "Honestly, Winnie," he scolded gently, feeling my pulse, "here they already have the problem taken care of; if you had come to the clinic you'd still be on the road." He had pushed the speed limit to get here as fast as he had (though not to the extent that my vampire relatives did) — something Justin would never do. I could just hear him saying that getting in an accident or being stopped for speeding wouldn't get us there any faster. "And you know I transport my critical cases here or to Forks anyway," John added.

"It's not the clinic; it's _you_. Here, they don't know — they don't realize —"

"Easy, Winnie. I just got your blood pressure down; don't go getting excited again." He took a seat beside the bed. "So, how are you feeling; you're not thirsty, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. But, John, I can't help wondering…what if we shouldn't have stopped it? What if the baby was _supposed_ to be born now?"

John was shaking his head even before I finished talking. "No, Winnie. I realize that Bella was only pregnant for a little over a month, but she was at thirty-four centimeters when your mother was born. Your baby, on the other hand, is developing at normal speed; if he was born now he couldn't survive." I had asked John not to tell me the baby's gender; he used the generic "he" rather than the impersonal "it."

I winced at John's bluntness, and he sighed. "Winnie, I want you to forget about this baby being part vampire. This is a difficult pregnancy; it happens sometimes. But I have seen absolutely nothing to indicate vampire traits in the baby."

"I was thirsty…" I whispered.

"Those are _your_ vampire traits, Winnie." He stood. "You're staying here tonight for observation. I'm going to let Justin come in for a few minutes, and then I want you to get some sleep."

I caught at his hand. "John, wait."

"Yes?"

"You…you'll stay?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, Winnie. Unless an emergency comes up at the clinic, I'll stay."

 **oOo**

The next morning John spoke to Justin and me in my hospital room. "This early labor has me concerned, Winnie," he said frankly. "I'm ordering you on bedrest for the foreseeable future. Justin, I can sign her discharge papers today, and then I think the best thing is for her and the kids to come stay with Mandy and Seth."

Justin nodded wordlessly, having no objections for once. Maybe because staying at Aunt Mandy's meant more than just close proximity to the clinic. It also meant having Aunt Mandy to watch Carl and Esme Renée, and being out of my own house meant I wouldn't be tempted to do the housework.

"We can stop at your house, and Winnie can direct us as to what she wants brought. Then, Justin, you can drive the kids down; I think Winnie better ride with me just in case she needs medical attention on the way."

Once more, Justin merely nodded; he looked absolutely shell-shocked.

John put a hand on his shoulder. "Justin. Winnie's going to be just fine, and if she's careful, so will the baby."

He signed my discharge papers, and took me out to the car in a wheelchair. When we arrived at the house, Justin pulled up as close as he could to the back door.

When he unlocked it and pushed it open, I smiled at the sight that met my eyes. Carl sat on the floor, breaking pieces off a banana and popping them into Esme Renée's mouth. *****

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Amy exclaimed; she was a teenaged girl who lived a couple houses down from us. "She just cried when I tried to feed her…"

"It's all right," I assured her. "Esme Renée's shy; she doesn't like strangers." I was glad she'd had her brother to ease the trauma of this experience.

Justin made sure I was safely seated, then stepped forward, offering Amy a bill. "Thank you, Amy; you can go on home now."

"No, Amy, wait," I said as John came in the door behind us. "If they won't let me pack myself, I want _you_ to do it."

The confusion was evident on Amy's face, but John chuckled. "Don't trust it to men, is that it, Winnie?"

"Since you asked, yes."

John chuckled again and briefly explained the situation to Amy, who was quick to agree to help.

 *** Link to illustration can be found on my profile (the links aren't working right now, but I have the address for my DeviantArt account there also, so you should be able to find the picture)**

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fit in my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	5. Nomenclature

**Chapter Five: Nomenclature**

John was very explicit about what I was and was not allowed to do. During the day, I could lie on the sofa in the living room or den; half laughing, he had commented that if I was lying down, my body couldn't tell the different between a bed or a sofa. But I was to get up only to use the bathroom; on no account was I to do any lifting or get myself excited. I wondered again if all his caution had something to do with my father being alpha wolf.

When Justin came on the weekends, he drove me down to the clinic for an exam and ultrasound. I still got the idea he would have preferred to have me treated at a hospital, but John's instant order to call an ambulance had reassured him somewhat; he realized now that John wasn't going to insist on treating me if it wasn't in my best interest. I just wished I could make him see that having John treat me _was_ in my best interest.

John dropped by unannounced two or three evenings a week; to make sure I was following doctor's orders, I complained inwardly. He tended to come by right at dinnertime; Aunt Mandy teased that he just didn't want to eat his own cooking.

I found myself envying Aunt Bella her quick pregnancy; if I hadn't had Carl running in and out to show me things, I might have gone crazy with boredom.

As it was, I had more than enough time to start thinking about a name for the baby.

Justin declared he was no good at names, and let me have free rein, with two conditions. One, he had veto power if I chose a name he absolutely didn't like. And two, I was not to name a baby after him or myself.

So Carl was really Jacob Carlisle, and Esme Renée was named for Momma. I had split the name Renesmée back into its original parts, and then reversed them just because I thought Esme Renée sounded prettier than Renée Esme.

I always called her by her full name, but Justin more often just said Renée. He had started out calling her Esme, but I had explained that the name Esme just by itself meant Aunt Esme to me. He had switched willingly enough, saying that Esme was kind of old fashioned anyway.

For this baby…

I had been dreaming about Uncle Jasper through my whole pregnancy, ever since John's comment about needing him to calm my emotions; it seemed only natural and right to name the baby after him.

For a boy it would be easy; Andrew Jasper. But I played with names for days without really finding one I liked for a girl. The most obvious one that came first to my mind was Andrea Jasper, but I didn't really like traditionally male names for girls, even as middle names.

Besides, I wanted her to have her _own_ name, not just essentially the same name her brother would have had.

Not that a boy would have been exactly a brother to the girl he could have been, but they were definitely two separate people in my mine; I wanted the names to reflect that.

I played with names like Jaspera, Jasperina, Jasperella…but they all sounded silly and made up. I was sure Justin would veto any of them…if I suggested Jasperella he would ask if I had been watching Cinderella.

I was just drifting off to sleep the night it finally came to me.

Jasper…

Jazz…per…

Jazz…Pearl

Jasmine Pearl.

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fit in my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	6. Delivery

**Chapter Six: Delivery**

A week and a half from my due date, I shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "Aunt Mandy?"

She appeared in the doorway, Esme Renée on her hip. "Yes?"

"I-I think you'd better call John."

Aunt Mandy's eyes widened, and she hurried forward. "Are you in labor, Winnie?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"All right…just try to relax. I'll call John, and he'll be here before you know it."

I leaned my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes as Aunt Mandy left the room to make the call.

Only at the sound of the doorbell did I lift my head again. Aunt Mandy quickly opened it, and John Uley hurried to my side. "How many contractions have you had, Winnie?" he asked.

"Just one…but it felt like the real thing."

"And that was how long ago?"

"Just before Aunt Mandy called."

"Good girl." He had been pretty upset with me for not telling someone immediately that time I went into early labor.

"Does everything feel normal to you, Winnie?" he questioned after checking me and the baby.

"Pretty much."

John frowned. "No 'pretty much,' Winnie; either it does or it doesn't."

I smiled weakly. "Every baby's different, John. But nothing feels _wrong_."

John sighed. "All right. You and the baby both seem fine right now, but given the trouble you've had with this pregnancy, I'm going to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital; I'll call Justin and have him meet us there."

"Us…you're coming with me?"

John quirked an eyebrow at me. "It seems I'd better; last time I left you in another doctor's care, your blood pressure went through the roof."

I laughed softly, a bit self-conscious.

John gently squeezed my hand before standing and leaving the room to call the ambulance.

"John," I whispered as he came back into the room, "the children…I have to tell them goodbye."

John frowned slightly. "I'll have Mandy bring them in, but make it quick, Winnie; you don't want Carl to see them putting you in the ambulance."

I kissed Esme Renée, and told Carl to be a good boy and help Aunt Mandy with his sister. Then I heard the sirens coming closer, and Aunt Mandy took them upstairs to read a story. I really didn't think seeing them take me away would be too traumatizing for Carl; he had handled it all right when I went into early labor. Esme Renée might get upset if she saw me leaving, though; she was good with Aunt Mandy, but she still liked to have me close by.

The ambulance that pulled up was the only one in town; the EMTs were paid by the clinic, which probably meant Uncle Carlisle was funding the service — unknown to the wolves, of course.

"Which hospital, Doc?" the driver questioned.

"Port Angeles," John replied. "And I'll be hitching a ride, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. Riding shotgun, or back with the patient?"

"In the back," John responded. He followed them out and pulled himself up into the body of the ambulance. "Nothing against your skill," he said, nodding to the EMTs; "Winnie's just more comfortable knowing I'm within call."

The EMTs were Quileute, but not pack members; they had no idea the tribal legends were anything more than old stories and myths. Marjorie at the clinic knew; she was Embry's imprint, and John's nurse Eva was Quil and Claire's daughter.

 **oOo**

John walked into the room, his face sober. "Winnie," he said quietly, including Justin in his glance, "the baby's starting to show signs of distress; we need to do a caesarean." I had already been in labor for several hours, with no noticeable results.

"You'll do it?" I begged.

John sighed. "Winnie, I'm not a surgeon or an obstetrician; I'm not performing a caesarean when there are doctors here much more qualified."

I half whimpered. "John, please…"

"Winnie, there are doctors here _infinitely_ more qualified. But I can stay in the room, if that will make you feel any better."

"Yes, please." I was sure he was trying to tell me something I had missed, but his promise to stay with me would have to be enough.

 **Final chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fit in my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	7. Midnight Visitor

**Chapter Seven: Midnight Visitor**

I opened my eyes to a dark room, waked by a cool touch on the back of my hand.

John had been proud to tell me that I had a healthy, six-pound baby girl…my little Jasmine Pearl. I had seen her briefly; she was the first of my children to actually look like she belonged to me. None of them looked alike; Carl was the image of his father, while Esme Renée looked like Aunt Bella (especially like the pictures of her as a human, though she did have a little of the vampire fineness to her features), but with Uncle Edward's coloring. But little Jazzie had my darker skin and curly black hair.

She had been taken off to the nursery, John insisting that I needed my rest.

Now I blinked through the dark room at the figure standing beside my bed. "Uncle Carlisle?" I breathed.

"Shh," he murmured. "Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"But — why are you here?" I gasped softly as I finally grasped the meaning of John's earlier words. "Oh — did _you_ deliver my baby?"

Uncle Carlisle chuckled softly. "No. But John wanted me on hand…just in case."

I smiled slightly. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She's beautiful, Winnie. She looks exactly like a darker version of Nessie."

My breath caught in my throat. "Then — do you think she _is_ half vampire?"

"No," he assured me quickly. "I haven't done any tests, of course, but she smells human, and she drinks formula. There's no reason to believe she has any more vampire in her than your other children."

I sighed, finally believing it now that I heard Uncle Carlisle say it.

He brushed his hand across my forehead. "Sleep, Winnie," he murmured.

I closed my eyes…and when I opened them again, he was gone. Only a lingering trace of his scent was left, so faint I might have been imagining it. I never asked John; never knew if my midnight visitor had been real or only a dream.

The End

 **A/N: I have a drawing of Winnie's three children on my DeviantArt account; I'll be putting the link on my profile for when they're (hopefully!) working again. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fit in my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
